The Unexpected Arrival of Rosemary
by Alsper
Summary: An outtake from One More Shot written for the fandom for preemies drive. Jasper and Alice are expecting their second child, but what happens when it's too soon for Rosemary to join the Whitlock family? A/H


**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or it's Characters, just the plot from One More Shot that started off as a whirlwind ride leading to God knows what.**

**K- *waves* Hi! We didn't forget about y'all. We actually have this bad boy (girl whatever) waiting for you but wanted to give you some time for those of you who purchased a compilation from the fandom for preemies. This was featured in it and stares the Award winning Mommylice (YAY!) and everyone's favorite Daddysper. As most of you know, preemies are very near and dear to our hearts, especially Robs since her own mini is a preemie :) We hope that you enjoy this look into one of the more private moments Ali and Jazz shared and finally told us about!**

**Special thanks to Kimmy for beta'ing this for us. And to everyone that donated or contributed to this cause!

* * *

**

"Don't worry, Ali, we've got everything taken care of," my brother Edward assured me on the phone. But of course I was going to worry; this pregnancy was going very differently than my first. With Jackson I was able to be up on stage, singing and doing public appearances until a few days before birth.

But this time was different. Even though I hadn't been eating anything bad and I was just as active as always, my weight was skyrocketing. And since my blood pressure had been sitting pretty steady at one-fifty over one-oh-five - far outside the healthy range for me or my baby - I had been cooped up in my luxurious private hospital suite since I made it to twenty-nine weeks.

I wasn't allowed out of bed except to use the bathroom or to shower. The TV had very few channels, but at least they had a DVD player so I could watch movies. Even then I was bored out of my mind, and I was worried about the tour we were supposed to be on, the promotion of our second album, and the various magazine interviews and photoshoots I was skipping out on while I was stuck in the hospital. Bella had assured me repeatedly that they all understood my health was by far more important than anything else at that moment, and Jasper had said that if they cared that I was missing all that, they could shove it.

But it wasn't just the reporters and the fans that I was worried about; Jordy and Jax were at home with my parents while Jazz and I had been touring, and now I was stuck in Georgia, thousands of miles away from everyone. I was also worried about Jasper, who, when he wasn't berating the nurse who ruptured a vein in my hand, stayed at my bedside, watching me as if I was going to die any second.

The nurses thought we were by far the cutest couple they had ever seen, awwing over the fact that Jasper had climbed into my standard sized hospital bed to cuddle with me one night. All I wanted was to go home, see my family, and eat some good apple pie. But I would have to be cleared for travel first, which required the doctor giving me the okay. They didn't want something bad to happen while I was on a plane, train or car on my way to Washington. Everyday they would tell me that my blood pressure seemed to be stabilizing and that I could go home "tomorrow." The first few days I actually believed them, but after two weeks I stopped believing.

That day the doctor said that I could go home; I just had to do a non-stress test to make sure everything was okay with Rosemary and then I would be okay for a special doctor-escorted plane ride home. Every hour the nurse would come in with a bright smile, look at the paper that was streaming out of the machine, then look at the computer screen and make a joke about how sleepy Rosemary must've been.

After hour four of this I tried not to panic;_ I felt her move yesterday, didn't I? When was the last time she moved? _She was obviously still alive because her heartbeat was still there, although looking at it, it seemed to be a little lower than her average. But wasn't that normal when the babies were getting bigger? I thought I remembered the same thing happening with Jackson; the closer to term he got, the lower his heart rate went.

The fifth hour, the nurse came in again, only this time her face wasn't so bright, and her demeanor wasn't as bubbly. Instead of jokes, I received a tight lipped smile and was told that she would "be right back." I looked over at Jasper, who merely shrugged and put his hand on my enlarged abdomen, rubbing the lump where we both knew Rosemary lay. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was; she's fine, just sleepy.

It seemed like that "be right back" meant something more, because half an hour passed before she returned, and she didn't return alone. As another nurse began setting an ultrasound machine up next to my bed, Nurse White explained that the doctor had ordered a biophysical profile to be done on the baby, "just to check in on her." Jasper and I tried to joke around with the tech, and while she laughed a bit with us, she seemed pretty somber.

"Is she okay?" I asked the tech lady.

She gave me one of the fakest smiles I had ever seen, and my heart dropped into my stomach. "Yep. She's doin' just fine, Mrs. Whitlock." She finished up her reporting, and with a last faux smile, she left the room. I turned and looked at Jasper, who seemed thrilled - obviously he believed her lies. I didn't have it in my heart to tell him what she had done.

For a while afterward, we were alone in the room, patiently waiting on word from the doctor, or a nurse, or the ultrasound tech. It seemed like hours to me, but I knew it couldn't have been that long; after all, the show we'd begun watching after the tech had left was still on. Then a bunch of things happened all at once: a new nurse walked into my room with a huge smile, big blonde hair and a rather large binder that had 'Whitlock, Alice' written on the side in her arms, Jasper dropped the cup of water he had been drinking and my phone rang. But I couldn't hear anything. My ears were ringing, it was getting hard to breathe and all I could think was _It's too soon_.

She didn't have to say anything; I just burst into tears and the phone kept ringing, forgotten as Jasper wrapped his arms around me and tried to calm me. I rambled, I screamed at the nurse, I refused her words, but Jasper, being the loving and rational husband he was, rubbed my hair and pushed my face into his chest so I could cry somewhat privately while she talked.

"The baby-"

"Rosemary," Jasper cut in.

"She's failing inside of you, and while most of the time the womb is the best home for your baby, sometimes being born early is the best and safest bet for the child."

"What happens if we don't have her early?"

"Your wife could have eclamptic seizures, the baby could continue to fail... They both could die."

I stopped. Breathing, thinking, feeling. I was numb. _We could die? _

_She could die? _

I turned my head to look at the nurse, who had somehow made it over to the bedside. "What do we do?"

"You're already dilated to three centimeters according to the ultrasound that they did earlier" - _I am?_ - "So the plan is to let her sleep tonight and check how far she gets by tomorrow, and then possibly use Pitocin to get those contractions going."

"She's breech," Jasper blurted out before I could. "We just saw on the ultrasound thing they just did." I nodded my head in agreement. The nurse's eyes grew large.

"Oh. That changes things... Well... let me speak to your doctor," - _Of course. That's what they always say._- "and we will see what we're going to do."

More waiting. "Great," Jasper said with a fake smile of his own.

This time, the waiting didn't take as long; five minutes later, maybe less - I wasn't really staring at the clock - she came back in. "Well, the baby was breach" - _Duh, lady, we told you that._ - "So we're just going to go ahead and have a cesarean tomorrow morning at eight fifty-five."

_Wait. What? I did not sign up for that! _

I began bawling as they started putting more IVs in me and, after explaining to me time and again that I needed my sleep, sedated me. The last thing I saw before my swollen eyes closed for the night was Jasper's fear-stricken face.

I was terrified the next morning. Terrified, but oddly calm; my brain had finally taken over and forced me to calm down a little. I knew there was no way out of this surgery, I knew it was for the best, and although I hadn't gone to church in years, I decided to leave it up to Him and said a silent prayer as they handed Jazz his scrubs.

Can I take a moment to just say if Jazz had to choose a different career, he definitely should've been a doctor? Damn, he looked good in scrubs.

Anyway, after my fuckhot husband got dressed in his blue paper pants and shirt, I signed papers. Lots of papers. Papers that stated my worst fears. After everything was signed, the anesthesiologist walked me to the OR, and ten minutes later, Jasper and I were waiting behind a blue piece of plastic as I felt them tug and pull on me.

I held my breath when she was born, waiting for her to cry, or scream like her brother had, but I heard nothing. My ears were ringing again. I knew people were talking, but I was straining, waiting to hear her.

And then, after an eternity of waiting, I heard it; not a scream like her brother, a squeak, a tiny little cry that brought tears to my own eyes. Jasper's lips pressed against my forehead and I knew he had been waiting too. I was blissfully happy and suddenly tired, like a huge weight had been lifted off of me and now all my body wanted to do was sleep. They told me she weighed in at three pounds, five ounces and had a lot of black hair. I didn't get to look at her, though. Jasper did, and he took pictures for me, but unfortunately I just wasn't in a position where I could see her.

I thought that maybe it would be only a few hours until I would see her anyway, but I was wrong. They were still nervous about my blood pressure and decided to put me on magnesium for the next twenty-four hours.

I tried to sleep as much as possible, but I found myself aching to see her, missing her kicks and flutters inside of me. And because I should've known better than to think it was only going to be twenty-four hours, it was the longest and most torturous thirty-six hours of my life. All I wanted was to see my baby, and not in the pictures everyone kept giving me.

"Baby?" Jasper's voice carried into the room softly, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to look at my husband, dressed in only his sleep pants, carrying a tiny pink bundle into our bedroom.

"Is she okay?" I asked, my heart beating against my ribcage, same as it had been doing the past two weeks since we brought her home.

"Yeah, I think she just wanted her momma," he said with a small smile as he gently sat on the bed next to me.

I peeked at her happily dozing in her daddy's arms. She'd spent thirty-two days in the hospital, and she still looked smaller than most newborns. "Naw, I think she wanted you..."

"I swear she wasn't happy until we got in here," he tried to protest.

"Sure..." I nodded with a slight smile playing on my lips. "You know she loves her daddy snuggle time."

He leaned over, kissing me softly on the lips. "Doesn't mean she doesn't like hanging out with momma too."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I know, baby..." I trailed off and smiled as our little girl drifted back to sleep. Barely five pounds, she still had a struggle ahead of her to gain weight and to not get sick, but I hoped that the worst was behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Short and sweet. We hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
